Thanksgiving with the Akatsuki
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: It was Thanksgiving in the Akatsuki base and guess what they were doing. They were fighting over who would cook the turkey. I didn't know they could fight like that… over a turkey. A turkey! Who fights over a turkey? kisaita peinkon kakuhida sasodeiriku


It was Thanksgiving in the Akatsuki base and guess what they were doing. They were fighting over who would cook the turkey. I didn't know they could fight like that… over a turkey. A turkey! Who fights over a turkey?

Konan wanted to cook it because it was a tradition in her family before they died. Itachi wanted to make the turkey so he could make it like Ka-san used to. Hidan wanted to make because he apparently "made the turkey every single fucking year" in his family. Finally, Deidara wanted to make it, so Riku would find it special.

The rest of the Akatsuki and I abandoned the kitchen where the Ukes (and Konan) were fighting. That was probably the wisest thing we could have done at the time. I was the only feminine one not wanting to make it, because, honestly, for once I didn't want to make. When Sasuke and I were little (before he became rivals with Naruto), I would make a turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing and we'd invite Naruto over for Thanksgiving. Hinata would drop by before hand to drop off some creamed corn and coleslaw, courtesy of herself.

I wanted it that for once; I didn't have to cook, that I could leave it to someone else. Although, this thanksgiving will surely be weird without Sasuke or Naruto. Thanksgiving was the only day Naruto and Sasuke called truce and sat down to have a meal and play board games.

Kisame sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. "He has never been like this. It's kind of scary really," he told me sighing once more. "So, while Itachi was here, what did you do for Thanksgiving?"

"I would spend it with Sasuke and Naruto. They did make a truce that day," I answered. I heard a 'thud' behind me. I turned around to see Itachi on the floor on his butt looking up awed at me. "Let me guess, you lost." He nodded still stunned to silence.

Finally, he was able to speak. "Sasuke and Naruto… made a truce… How is that possible? The last time I saw them together, they were snapping and slapping at each other." I smiled.

"After you left, Naruto was the only one who could crack through Sasuke's defenses. Sasuke kind of blocked himself out," I said. He stared again but shook it off and stood up, sitting in between me and Kisame. And by sitting between us, I mean scooting me over and snuggling up to Kisame like the weasel he was.

I sighed, standing up. I strode over to Sasori who was trying (and failing) to entertain Riku. The kid staring at him clearly not amused. For a baby, the kid sure was smart enough to know that Sasori attempting to play pat-a-cake was a bad idea. Instead, Riku was watching Kakuzu curiously.

"Kaku-san, what are you doing?" he asked timidly. Kakuzu looked up from balancing his checkbook and raised an eyebrow at the kid. I sat at Itachi's feet to watch the show.

"I'm balancing my checkbook. It's a lot harder than it seems," he replied and returned his attention to his little book. I sighed, 'So much for the entertainment,' I thought and was about to stand up.

"Can I try?" Riku asked. Kakuzu's eyes immediately snapped over to the little toddler. He was about to answer an abrupt 'No' when he looked over at Sasori, who was holding a dollar bill over his caster of fire.

"Just don't mess up too badly," he sighed. He handed the checkbook to the little kid. Riku took it from his hand and put it on his finger. Removing the other hand, the book was 'balanced' on Riku's index and middle fingers.

"Look Daddy, I balanced Kaku-san's checkbook!" Riku giggled. Deidara immediately rushed out of the kitchen, while Hidan and Konan just stared from the door, leaning their heads out.

"My son's a genius… Oh," Deidara said happily but stopped when he saw what had really happened.

"Daddy, what is a genius?" Riku asked giving Kakuzu back his checkbook.

"It is a person who-" Sasori began but was cut off by Deidara placing a hand over his mouth though it just amused Sasori.

"-is good at balancing things," Deidara cut in. He removed his hand and Sasori glared at him for lying to their son. He shook his head and moved to the loveseat. Deidara than realized something. "Crap! I can't cook the turkey now! I left the kitchen!" Itachi began laughing at him and I covered my mouth to stop myself from it.

"So, it's just Hidan and Konan now?" Kisame piped in. He looked to the kitchen where, strangely, it was silent. He turned back to us with a horrified expression. "That's terrifying." I nodded my eyes wide.

"So, what are we going to do until dinner?" I asked. Itachi smirked as Pein came running into the room, his face painted to match his blue jersey. "Wow… why do I even bother, but Pein, why are you wearing that?"

"Football!" he shouted plopping on couch next to Itachi. He looked like he was on a sugar high. It was frightening. Not once have I seen the leader break his composure to this extent. "C'mon Ame Arrows!"

"He gets like this every year. Have you ever celebrated watching football?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. I turned away, bashfully.

"I tended to stay away from the football obsessed guys on this day. The can get kind of scary at some points. I would sometimes watch the game, but with Sasuke and Naruto…" I trailed off for really did I have to say more than that.

"Well today, it's Konoha vs. Ame," Kisame spoke up finally. "Everyone, place your bets!" He held out two jars, one with a leaf, and the other with rain drops.

"Pein! Place a bet on Ame for me!" Konan yelled from in the kitchen. Her husband sighed and put $20 in for both of them.

"Kuzu! Konoha! 20 bucks!" Hidan yelled as well. Kakuzu sighed, putting 40 of his precious dollars in the jar with the leaf on it.

Sasori and Deidara placed bets for Ame, as did Tobi and Zetsu. Kisame, Itachi and I placed bets on Konoha. "We've got 125 dollars and a lollipop for Ame to win, and 100 bucks for Konoha to win," Kisame declared. Sasori had put in an extra $5 for Riku. "Let the game begin!"

Kisame grabbed the remote and turned on the TV where we had preset to show the game. I got up from my spot on the floor and moved over to a chair moving Riku into my lap. Hidan and Konan opened the window to see into the living room.

My full attention was on Riku until one play. The quarterback for Konoha, as soon as he got the ball, threw it to a man running straight towards the opposite team. He dodged the tackles and ran into the end zone. Touchdown Konoha! I then realized who the two were.

"That play should be illegal! Those two know what they are doing before they do it!" I shouted. Itachi looked at me in shock.

"Kakashi finally asked Iruka out? No wonder Iruka can run so well. He's been taking lessens from Kakashi," Itachi said. I smiled, nodding. They were so adorable together.

I looked closer at the Konoha team. I spotted Asuma, Ibiki, Kotetsu, Izumo, Gai, Chouza, and even Anko along with some other people I didn't recognize. Tsunade was on the side line shouting orders to the team. On the other team, I noticed one of Pein's paths in sunglasses was shouting orders to the team. It was rigged! Pein was making sure he won that bet.

At halftime, the score was tied at 14, 14. Finally, at that time, Konan gave up and let Hidan cook the turkey. Konan began making the mashed potatoes and stuffing. I set Riku down and joined them in the kitchen. I made creamed corn, normal corn, and coleslaw.

When halftime was over, everything was cooking soundly. By the end of the game, according to Hidan, the turkey would be done. I wasn't going to question his cooking style. I'm sure I didn't want to know.

The game started up again and Ame took the lead for the third quarter, but Konoha came back, ending the quarter at a 28, 28 tie. The fourth quarter kicked off and Konoha started to fall behind. Ame scored two touchdowns and easily powered ahead. Tsunade called a time out and brought her team over with two minutes on the clock.

I could practically hear her shouting at them. Suddenly, the camera shifted over to someone in the crowd. Sakura and Ino were cheering. Shikamaru reluctantly stood up with Chouji and soon Kiba, Hinata, and Shino joined them. I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are going to lose," I told the Ame supporters. Pein scoffed and shook his head as Tsunade sent out the team again.

I smirked as Konoha scored a touchdown a few mere seconds after the play started. I cocked an eyebrow at them as if to say, "I told you so." When the ball overturned, Ame charged for the end zone. Anko came up and stole the ball, like the snake she was, running for her end zone. Scoring once again, the game was again tied.

"C'mon Konoha!" Kakuzu shouted at the TV. I take it he didn't want to lose his 'precious' money.

Ame received the ball, a minute left on the clock and counting down. With ten yards to go until the end zone, and twenty seconds left. The quarterback threw the ball to-

It was stolen by Gai. He ran towards his respected end zone. The rest of the team slowed to give him space as the Ame players ran to tackle him. Pein's face was in shock as his players finally managed to tackle the man in green spandex… in the end zone.

Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and I jumped to our feet in victory. We each got 25 bucks in winnings as well as our 20 dollars back.

The oven went off, saying the turkey was done. Hidan rushed back into the kitchen to get it. Deidara followed to set the table. Sasori lifted Riku to clean him up before dinner. Everyone else crowded around the table.

"I can't believe I lost," Pein muttered. Konan comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. I hurried into the kitchen with Itachi and we placed the food on the table.

We then all interlocked hands and one by one, we said what we were thankful for. You can guess what everyone was thankful for like Riku and money, things like that.

Everyone ate plentifully. We didn't even have leftovers! I guess it doesn't help that we had a shark- I mean Kisame eating. After dinner, Deidara gave Riku a bath and put him to bed. Konan and Itachi cleared the table and washed the dishes while the rest of us busted out the card games.

"No poker!" Pein demanded eyeing Kakuzu. The cheapskate always won.

"How about Skip-Bo?" I asked holding up the box of cards. They all looked around at each other and shrugged. I dealt 10 cards to the pile they couldn't look at and put the rest in a pile in the middle of us all. Kisame got the lowest card so he went first.

We played four rounds before Itachi got frustrated with it. Hidan had won the first and I had won the last three. Since Itachi left, so did Kisame. I went to bed shortly later, tired from all the food I'd eaten. Man was today… nice. Let's hope it's like this next year.


End file.
